Daewi Jin
|image = }}Daewi Jin (진 대위 Jin Dae-Wi) is a student of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy's second-year class and a participant in the Killing School Internship featured in Danganronpa: Exhibit B. ''His title is the '''Ultimate Webtoon Creator' (ちょここばれーるのウェブ漫画家, chō kōkō reberu no U~ebu mangakka, Super High School Level Web Cartoonist). History Early Life Killing Game Appearance Daewi is somewhat short in comparison to most of the other male students. He has slightly greasy black hair that reaches halfway down the back of his neck with tousled bangs that veer toward the left of his face. He wears a lavender uniform jacket with dark green buttons over a bright green t-shirt with the Webtoon logo on it, along with beat-up grey sneakers and a pair of tan cargo pants held up by a black belt. He wears a black drawing glove on his right hand and carries three writing utensils that stick out of his cargo pockets: two black technical pens in his left and a blue mechanical pencil in his right. Personality Despite the popularity of his comics, Daewi still feels his work is not as good as other artists in the field. He is notably anxious and awkward, a trait he frequently pokes fun at in his comics. However, as self-critical as he can be, it is mainly because he always strives to improve himself and his skills, no matter how skilled he is already. He also has a habit of making puns as a coping mechanism. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Webtoon Creator As the Ultimate Webtoon Creator, Daewi is particularly adept in writing and drawing comics intended for digital publication. He started by writing short, comedic strips about his thoughts and experiences, quickly branching out into numerous, more involved stories. In spite of his talent, he can only make so much progress on his own, particularly when drawing is involved. Due to these limitations and the sheer volume of content he creates simultaneously, he only draws two of them himself aside from his original self-focused strip, collaborating with other artists tasked with illustrating the others. While only around half of his comics have been featured as Webtoon Originals, each and every series has developed a significant following within the website's community. Relationships Trivia * Daewi's English voice actor, Justin Briner, previously voiced Ryota Mitarai in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. ** Daewi shares numerous similarities with Ryota, including their timid/workaholic natures, tendencies to be hard on themselves, English VAs, visual storytelling-based talents, and deep-seated admiration of the mediums they work in. This was admittedly unintentional, as the writer had not actually seen the Danganronpa 3 anime nor known who the characters were during the creation of Exhibit B. ** In spite of the similarities, Daewi's potential character arc within the story is intended to differ from Ryota's, being more rooted in his lack of self-worth and confidence in his talent. * Daewi's birthday is a nod to that of SnaiLords, one of OPZoroark's favorite artists on Webtoon. He is known for creating the series Snailogy, Nightmare Factory ''(intended to be rebooted as ''The Wishing Game), and Freaking Romance. * Daewi's practice of writing several comics and collaborating with other artists to assist with the sheer magnitude of illustration was inspired by Merryweatherey, a writer on Webtoon known for writing twenty different series since his debut on the site. * Daewi's name is a combination of Mori Jin and Daewi Han, two of the main characters in the Webtoon The God of Highschool. * While the two have never met, Masahide Osaka is an avid fan of his work and actively follows him on social media. He prides himself on having read almost all of Daewi's comics and plans to read the ones he has yet to in the near future (should he escape from the Killing School Retreat, that is). Theory Poll What do you speculate to be Daewi's fate? Survivor Killer Victim Mastermind